Ex-Factor
by CanadianChick07
Summary: Some mistakes haunted you for the rest of your life. Sam finds that out when he discovers his lovely ex wife transferred into 15 Division. For those two, being amicable towards each other was not something they did well.
1. Chapter 1

**Just something that had been floating around in my brain for the past couple days. **

Mistakes were a part of life. There were the mistakes that you forgot about the next day. There were some that followed you around for a while and messed with your conscious. And then there were the mistakes that haunted you the rest of your life. As much as you tried to forget about those mistakes, the memory kept coming back.

Really, in life, there was no way around them. They happened, just like the term 'shit happens.' It's how you came back from those mistakes or how you learned from them is what made you into a better person. Or so they say.

Sam had one mistake that had followed him around for years. It was the main reason he hadn't been in a committed and serious relationship until Andy. And then, it still scared him to death. Like, really scared. The last time he had gotten that involved with somebody, it hadn't ended pretty. On both sides. If you could put the definition of messy breakup in the dictionary, their names would be beside it.

So when she walked into 15 Division, one morning, looking from Frank, he wanted to hurl. He was safe in the office that he shared with Traci and some of the other D's. But he couldn't help watch the scene unfold.

What was worse… was when he saw her in uniform about 10 minutes after looking for Frank. And she was heading towards Parade. If she had transferred in here… shit was about to go down. No. There was no way she could transfer. She knew Sam was here. But there was that memory in the back of Sam's mind that they were good together before it all went to hell.

Traci got up and Sam got the hint that it was time to head to Parade, so he stuck close by Traci's side and snuck in the back with the rest of the D's. McNally and Collins were still undercover and Diaz had been promoted to Training Officer. Peck, well, let's just say he felt sorry for Oliver for having to ride with her. Epstein was still Epstein. Noelle had just returned from maternity leave last week. And Oliver had moved, officially, back in with Zoe.

Frank got up to the podium. "I just want to start off on welcoming our newest Training Officer. She had worked out of 10th for many years and had been a part of ETF at one point. Everybody, welcome Marlo Cruz," Frank said to applauds.

Sam felt like he had got punched in the stomach. Hard. He wanted to double over. No. No way he was having to work with Marlo. She could be unpredictable, impossible to read and a flight risk. They were too similar and that's why they hadn't worked at all and ultimately, the point of no return in their relationship.

After the other cops had left to check assignments, Frank, Oliver, Traci, Marlo, Sam and Noelle stayed behind. "It really is good to have you on board, Marlo," Frank was telling her. "You must know Sam, Oliver and Noelle?" Traci took the hint and snuck out.

Marlo smiled. "Of course."

Sam cleared his throat. "We all go way back. Where were you Frank?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Noelle smiled. "Weren't we partners for that project back in Academy days?"

Sam had no idea how Noelle recalled that fact but then again he could remember every detail that lead to the demise of his relationship. He really recalled well that they were really good at fighting. Something that people told them, straight up. The arguments could get pretty heated. Objects thrown, words hurled and insults that burned.

Marlo laughed. "I so do remember that," she turned to Sam. "How are you, Sammy?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You have no right to call me that anymore, Marlene." He threw that back at her because he knew she hated her given name. But only select people called him Sammy, mainly being Noelle and Oliver.

"You two know each other that well?" Oliver asked. "What am I missing between you two?"

Marlo looked at Oliver and then turned back to Sam and looked him squarely in the eye. "We used to be married."


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver looked between Marlo Cruz and Sam. And back. And still couldn't picture it. For one, Sam Swarek, married?! He had been the guy's best friend for 14 years and never once did that little gem pop out of his mouth. He been in one semi-serious relationship, besides Andy, in the 14 years that Oliver had known him. No way had they been married. "You two were married?"

Frank and Noelle looked about the same as Oliver- in complete and utter shock. Everybody knew Oliver was going to be the first one of them to get married. That was obvious. Jerry, Frank? They had gotten married after, both of their marriages ending how half of the marriages today had ended- divorce. They never could see Noelle married. Or Sam for that matter. "We are going to leave you two," Frank said, ushering Noelle and Oliver out of the room.

For a couple minutes, Sam and Marlo were locked in a staring battle, neither one of them willing to give up glaring at each other. Gail Peck would be impressed at the death glares he was shooting Marlo right now. Finally, Sam relented. "What are you doing here?"

Marlo's eyebrow shot up. "What am I doing here?" Her voice raised a little. "I am at work, dumb ass."

Sam groaned. She always spoke to him in that condescending tone. He hated. She loved it. So she kept doing it. What she did best. Piss him off. He had no idea how she managed to do it, so well. "What are you doing at 15, Marlo? Why here, of all places?"

"Excuse me if I am thinking about my career," Marlo replied.

He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back against a desk, watching Marlo pace. "You knew I was here!" His voice was raised a little bit. "You damn well could have stayed at 10th. Or gone back to ETF! Anywhere but here."

Marlo continued pacing. "Sue me if I was bored and needed a change. You became a D, there was an opening here. So I took it. I didn't think it would be a problem working with you. But apparently, it is."

"No, you wanted to piss me off," Sam retorted.

That made the newest Training Officer of 15th laugh. "Piss you off? Sam, let's not forget we were married. I know of a lot of other ways to piss you off, than to transfer into oh my God, your division. Wake up! It's the TPS. We were bound to work together at some point. I'm not quite sure how we managed to avoid it until now anyways!"

Sam shook his head. "I just want to see if you can actually be a professional about work. It's apparent that you haven't changed much, because all you want to do is get under my skin."

Marlo laughed quite hard and quit pacing and stood in front of her ex-husband. "Professional?! Says the person who slept with a rookie on an undercover op. Yeah, I heard all about that. Word gets around, Sam. You got suspended for conduct unbecoming. If that doesn't scream unprofessional, I don't know what does. But, I'm more worried about you keeping your emotions in check. You never were good at that."

"Marlo," Sam warned. How dare she bring up the fact about what happened on that Brennan op. "Don't go there. You were never good at hiding your feelings."

She looked at the crowd outside, who were trying to look like they weren't listening in. "You know what, Sam? Balls in your court. If you want to let everybody in this whole fucking division know that we once shared a life, go ahead. If you want to keep it under wraps, I'm good with that. Whatever you fucking decide. But, for right now," she said, walking to the door. "Don't fucking try and talk to me." With that she left, ignoring all the looks thrown at her direction. She kept walking and kept walking into the women's locker room.

Sam sighed in the Parade room, trying to regain his composure. He was so pissed right now. How dare she come in here and think that she owned the place, just because she was transferring in here? Marlo was right, she had a lot of other ways she could get under his skin more. He was hoping she wouldn't be that vindictive and use those ways again. But if she did, well, two can play the same game. And he knew a lot of her pressure points. He got up and when he got outside and saw all of the people staring, he slammed the door behind him and ran up to the D's office.

Traci was at her desk, working when Sam loudly came in. She looked up at him. "How do you know her?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "None of your business," he replied, sitting at his desk.

Traci chuckled. "Obviously the anger has to do with her. So I am assuming girlfriend?" She took a wild guess. Not that she could see Sam with another girl besides Andy. She really couldn't. Although, Traci had enough experience with relationships to know that obviously, this one did not end well. She knew they were screaming at each other in the Parade room, because everyone was looking at hoping to see a glimpse at the firework show.

He glared at the other Detective. "Fucking ex-wife."

* * *

Marlo put her hands between her knees and kept reminding herself to breath. God damn Sam Swarek. She knew their relationship would come up at some point, but she tried to deny it. It would be fine working together, no problem. Ha. The second they saw each other it was game on again. That's the way it always was. And probably always would be.

What was going to suck was the fact that she was new here. No, she wasn't a rookie, but she was new. They would take Sam's side in this fucked up mess. That she got herself in. It was not even an hour into her first shift and she was regretting making the transfer. She sniffed and wiped her eye with the back of her hand.

She heard the door open and a rookie came in. "Uh, Officer Williams said I could find you in here," the woman said tentatively. "I'm Chloe Price, your rookie."

Marlo groaned. Of course her rookie would have to see her at her worst moment. But what the hell, her day was going to hell, so what more could go wrong. She looked up at Chloe. "I'll be there in a couple minutes." She just needed to compose herself for a minute.

She heard the door bang and then open again and Noelle walked in. Marlo looked up finally. "I'd appreciate it if you keep that little piece of news between ourselves."

Noelle laughed. "As much as Oliver is dying to tell someone, he won't," Noelle reassured her. She sat down on the bench, beside Marlo.

"Thanks," Marlo muttered. "God, what a wreck I am."

"First time you've seen him since you guys broke up?" Noelle guessed.

Marlo nodded. "Oh yeah. All this time, and we've managed to never work together. Thank God. I thought it might be a little awkward seeing each other but I didn't think I would end up in a screaming match with him, first thing. But what else is new? Fighting is what Sam and I do best," Marlo said. After a pause. "I guess I should get out there and get my rookie."

Marlo was half way out the door, when Noelle spoke again. "It does get better," she said. Seeing Marlo's look of confusing, she started talking again. "Working with your ex. It does get better after a while."

"I sure fucking hope so," Marlo muttered, leaving the door slamming behind her. She had looked in the mirror before leaving and so far the tears and emotions hadn't made her look that behind. She walked to where her rookie was talking with Dov Epstein. She knew Dov, because she knew Sue. So naturally, she didn't really like Dov. "Price, let's go." And she walked away.

Chloe seemed surprised that Marlo was all the sudden there. "Uh, yeah. Let me grab my bag."

As Chloe and Marlo walked out to the cruiser, Marlo turned to her rookie. "What you saw in there… It didn't happen. You didn't see anything. Got it?"

Chloe just nodded. "Got it."

* * *

Sam was looking forward to a night alone. Last night was the first Poker night that they had without Jerry. It was Frank, Oliver, himself, Sergeant Boyko, Detective Jones and a couple other guys from 27th. Sam did actually have a good time, even though Jerry's memory still weighed on his mind, heavily. Lately, more so than before.

And then there was the deal with his lovely ex-wife. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was now working in 15 and he'd have to deal with seeing her every… every fucking day. And that would take some getting used to. He had kind of forgotten about that sore spot in his life. Until she came back. He was just glad Andy wasn't here right now, because he wasn't really wanting to explain himself to her. Thankfully, after their first encounter of the day, he hadn't seen her afterwards. He had stayed after shift, working on paperwork, purposely trying to avoid her. Traci had seen right through it.

When there was a knock at the door, Sam groaned. But if it was Oliver wanting something, he wouldn't shut up. So Sam walked over to the door and opened it. His jaw dropped. "What are you doing here?"


End file.
